New York Summers
by JennieJoy72
Summary: And the beat goes on...I hope you enjoy and stay with me.


**Disclaimer: I do not own SMK, I do not profit, my profit come from just writing.**

**New York Summers**

Lee stepped of the plane at JFK International Airport and already knowing that a car to the Plaza Hotel was waiting for him, he scanned the area and found the tiny little driver holding the card with is name and popping bright pink bubble gum.

"Hello, I am Lee Stetson." He told her trying to decide if she was on drugs or just couldn't stand still.

Swallowing hard to bring the gum back into her mouth she asked Lee to follow her and helped place his bags in the car and before she could open the back door Lee was already climbing in the back.

The drive to the hotel was pleasant and Lee found a chance to reflect on the last time he was here to work with Constance. _It was one of his very first assignments and he couldn't believe his luck. He was going to spend the next three months in New York City and be on the arm of one of the hottest and richest women in the United States. It started out as it was supposed to; he arrived and was taken straight to Constance's father and given a three month itinerary. The places they would be going, the shows they would be seeing, the restaurants they would be eating at. He was then told that under no circumstances was anything romantic to happen between his daughter and him._

"_I know the beauty my daughter holds but I will not allow anything to happen. She is engaged and to be married at the end of summer. Her fiancé will be arriving in two months. It is your job to protect her, Mr. Stetson that is all. You two will look like college friends hanging out. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, sir, I would never be anything but a professional." At the time he said it he meant it. Ten minutes later after meeting Constance, he damn near regretted those words. She was even more beautiful than any of the photographs he was given of her._

"_So you are the agent in charge of me this summer," she asked in the elevator as they were going downstairs for some lunch in the hotel restaurant._

"_Yes, my name is Lee Stetson."_

"_Well alright then, Lee Stetson let's have fun this summer. I saw my father's duty rooster if you will of my summer activities. I plan on changing most of them once we are away from him."_

"_As long as I am with you on those changes I don't have a problem with that. I am here to keep you safe and that is what I plan on doing."_

"_Good, now let's have some fun." She smacked him on the butt as she exited the elevator just as a football coach would on the field of play._

_The next month and a half were as fun as they could be. He never felt like she was an assignment, she was fun, easy to talk to, and best of all she was a fantastic kisser. Sitting in her room playing cards one rainy night her and him talked about all kinds of things. They talked about both growing up all over the place, never having a real home, not many friends, their career choices. His was the government and after the summer and her marriage she was going to be a fashion designer. Her husband was going to be stationed in London for a while after they were married and London was a hotbed for fashion._

"_What is he like?"_

_Standing next to him and leaning his head back she looked him in the eyes and said, "Not nearly as fun as you, my Lee." Then she kissed him. That kiss lead to more kisses and those kisses lead to Lee spending the next three weeks in her room at night._

_They had just gotten back from a play in Central Park and when they got to her room they found her fiancé waiting for her._

"_Hello, Connie, how was your play?"_

"_It was funny. I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" She said as she went and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big welcome home kiss._

"_Well, I think everything is secure here. If you need me before dinner then just call my room."_

"_Thank you, for taking such good care of her for me while I was away. If you ever want a private security job just let me know."_

"_Thanks, but I think I like my job just the way it is. I will see you at dinner."_

That was the last night he had seen her not long after dinner he got a call saying his assignment was over with and he was to get back to Washington, the Wizard wanted to see him and then Scarecrow emerged. He had of course heard her name in fashion and not long after her marriage she was said to of had a daughter. Her marriage broke up in less than two years, her father past away six months ago, but as far as Lee knew she had never remarried.

Lee was completely unaware that the car had stopped moving until the driver opened his door and said, "Mr. Stetson, we are here at the Plaza."

"Oh, thank you." He said as he handed her a tip and took is bags and entered the hotel. After checking in he went to his room and called Francine. "I just got checked in and was told that Constance was not here yet, her flight had been delayed. She should be here within a few hours. How is Amanda, Francine?"

Watching Amanda run from the bullpen for the third time right before Lee called was not what she meant by she would take care of her while he was gone.

"Well, if throwing up every three minutes is any indication, your wife is going to weigh about fourteen pounds when you get home. I sent her to the infirmary to see if they had anything for her. I guess it didn't work."

"Okay, well just let her know I made it and I will be home soon."

"Got it, Scarecrow."

Lee sat and looked out the window of his hotel room and without thinking he began to write down baby names. I know Philip and Jamie think Amanda is having a boy but he knew that Karma was a pain in the butt, so he was pretty sure that he had a little girl coming his way. He looked down at the list and smiled, this will give Amanda something to talk about when he got home. He knew she was nervous about him taking this assignment, but it was just that an assignment. He wasn't harboring any long lost feelings for Constance. Sure when the assignment ended the way it did it was a shock, but he never thought more about it. It was summer fling and he had his share of those since then. No regret was his motto. He didn't have any, except for maybe leaving his wife for three weeks to play bachelor with an old fling.

A knock on the door took him by surprise until he realized he had been sitting at the window for almost two hours.

"Coming," he said, "just a second."

He opened the door to find Constance standing in front of him; she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. "Lee, I am so glad they sent you." She came more into the room and sat down in a chair as Lee sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What do you mean, you requested me personally, and you needed someone to 'date' while in New York."

"Oh, my, I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. I said if you were available I wanted you. Lee I have a personal guard for myself, but I just lost the one for my daughter. You are to protect her. She is my only child and I did want you because you are the best. Yes, of course I will be in most of the places that you two will be, but for the times I can't be with her I want you with her."

"For your daughter; did Dr. Smyth know that is what the detail was specially?"

"Yes, I made it very clear as to what I wanted you for. Lee, is this a problem?"

"No, I will do my job, but now hopefully I can get a message to my wife. . . ."

"You're married now? How long? What is she like? Why isn't she with you?"

"Yes I am married, four months, she is wonderful, I have two step-sons and we were told she couldn't be on this assignment with me because you requested me for you, plus she is pregnant and I think there is a lot of vomiting involved at the moment."

"Oh, wow, must be the first few months. I remember those. They were not pleasant at all. Well, I am happy for you. I guess I should give you the run down on your assignment. She is thirteen and all that goes with it. Her hair is never right, she is too fat, no boy is ever going to like her, she hates her braces, and she wants contacts, and so on and so on."

"She sounds like fun."

"You have to remember when we met I was already past that phase and into the phase where all I wanted to do was get under my father's skin and prove I was an adult. Anything that man told me, I wanted to do the exact opposite."

"Cue one young and dumb federal agent." Lee said as they laughed.

"Lee, you weren't dumb neither of us were; we were on the other hand young, things happen. Lee that was a long time ago. My only concern now is for Katie. I do not want my ex-husband anywhere near her. He has offices here and I do not want him near my daughter, that is your job here Lee your only job." He saw the concern in her eyes and knew that he would do all he could to keep her daughter and even her if necessary safe.

"I got it, now when do I meet Katie?"

"Right now, we are going out to dinner and then a movie."

Lee, Constance, and her guard Mitchell stood in the lobby as Katie came walking down the stairs with her nanny. Lee could feel his heart slow down and the air stop in his lungs as the girl with sandy hair and hazel eyes descended the stairs smiling a half crooked grin with charming dimples.

Turning to Constance Lee asked under his breath, "Is _she_ my daughter?"

The look in her eyes was all the confirmation Lee needed and then she said, "I think so."

"Oh my gosh!"


End file.
